


Clearly I'm a Passerby

by Td03



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 09:51:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11734575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Td03/pseuds/Td03
Summary: What people consider as aggressive behavior in demons, Rin thinks they were just curious.





	Clearly I'm a Passerby

**Author's Note:**

> Half of this exists is thanks to my PMs with [WritersElemental](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/5317736/) (¬_¬'')ԅ(￣ε￣ԅ)
> 
> Works inspired by this: [We Wasted All Our Free Time Alone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11676930)

. o . 0 . o .

* * *

What people consider as aggressive behavior in demons, Rin thinks they were just curious.

Demons had very limited understanding of Assiah, and like all living beings, were inquisitive. So, they possessed bodies to explore the material world and its many wonders.

They 'killed', but they didn't know what it  _meant_.

They don't know about life or death. They were immortal, and even when they got 'killed' by exorcism they would just reform from their dispersed energy and could not understand why humans did not.

Of course, not all demons are this innocent.

Long exposure to Assiah gave them more understanding of it. The hateful ones, spiteful entities, demons who are psychopathic and addicted to the deterioration of human life - began to feel disgusted at humans, and justified their 'kills'. Most of it with nonsense. Some are just drunk by the hunger for power and hate.

But the humans, they don't bother trying to learn anything about the demons, besides their weaknesses and possible attacks/defenses. Personalities, living styles, interests, nothing, nada, zilch.

All they care about is "Oh! Invader! Causing problems! Fuck negotiating, just push them out!"

So, er, Rin wouldn't really be on either side. He'd be on his own side. He wouldn't entirely trust demons - that's just stupid - because they have ( _still do_ ) killed people on a whim. He wouldn't entirely trust humans because humans usually decide "Oh, you are somehow related to a demon, we have to kill you now."

It's 21st century, not the medieval era.

He's going to want to crack some heads over that.

* * *

. o . 0 . o . 


End file.
